Window to the Soul
by annajean89
Summary: Draco would never forget those eyes. Hermione thought that she never saw those silver pools look more sad. A dramione romance. AU after Hogwarts Battle. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Draco would never forget those eyes. He remembered seeing them for the first time on his first ride to Hogwarts, a place where he thought he would be free to be his own person and finally be rid of his prejudiced arse of a father. He remembered being so hopeful, so full of wonder and eagerness for the better days ahead. He thought now with scorn that he could not have been more wrong. He would never be free from his father mistakes and those eyes - also full of wonder and mirth - would never look at him the way he always dreamt of. He would never look into those brown round eyes, always so big and curious and infuriantingly smart, and see his infatuation reflected. Hermione Granger never so much as looked his way without disdain or hate. He wouldn't blame her, though. He made his bed and he was ready to lay on it.

Hermione thought that she never saw those silver pools look more sad, even though sad was not the perfect description for the boy with slumped shoulders sitting at the Wizengamot, waiting for a veredict for the alleged crimes he had commited. Hermione could not agree less with any of the accusations. He was just a boy doing whatever he could to survive. Yes, he was a presumptuous bastard but how could he not be having Lucius Malfoy for a father? He was also the boy who didn't sell them when he had the chance and the boy with silver eyes that lingered a bit everytime said eyes thought she wasn't looking. She would never forget those eyes and the hopelessness that they held.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, for your association with Death Eaters and the war crimes commited by you, including planning the murder of Albus Dumbledore, we sentence you to seven years of imprisonment at Azkaban. A trusted member of the wizarding society will be named to make frequent visits to check on your evolution and adjustment to our new order and to evaluate the need for a review in your setence", said the President of the court. Since Malfoy haven't said a word, the man asked, "do you undestand, boy?"

"Yes, sir", Draco answered, being taken away from his daydreaming of different lifes and fuzzy hair. He just wanted to leave, to be locked away as fast as possible. He was a failure and he knew that but he didn't want Granger to see him like that. Worst deatheater ever and now a convicted cripple. He didn't want to see hate or contempt on those eyes. He wanted to remember them round and shining and keep them like that in his mind, locked away at a special place, a place he wouldn't let them ruin. A place to where he would run every night and hope to be the last thing he would think of before he died in a cold forgotten cell in Azkaban. And because of that, Draco kept his head low when the guards came to take him. Had he raised his head, he would see brown eyes full of outrage and fuzzy hair that crackled with indignation as Hermione stared bewildered at the court members.


	2. About books and balms

**CHAPTER 1 - About books and balms**

"Calm down, Hermione", Harry said trying to placate his best friend rage.

"I will not calm down! This is ridiculous! They said he would be checked upon and given the chance of a review of his sentence, Harry. It's been almost two years! Eighteen months and they say they are still evaluating my proposition of being his sponsor", Hermione said never stop pacing up and down Harry's office at the Ministry, "you could talk to Shacklebolt. Please, Harry".

"Just let it go, Mione. Malfoy deserves it anyway", Ron pried in. He was still a bit sour for their break up.

"Oh, please! He was just a boy, Ron! Just like you were when you left me and Harry on that forest", as soon as the words left Hermione's mouth, Ron left Harry's office.

"Was that necessary, Mione?"

"Yes, Harry, it was. This hate and prejudice thing has to stop. On both ends". And because Harry knew Hermione was rarely wrong, he said

"Ok. I'll talk to the Minister and see what we can do but I won't make any promises"

"Thank you, Harry!", Hermione beamed as he left his office to plan how on Earth she would make Draco's life better at a godforsaken place like Azkaban.

Four days later, Hermione was at the security check point at Azkaban, arguing with the guard about quidditch magazines.

"And just how is a magazine dangerous?", Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, no magic objects can be brought in. That also applies to war heroes. The magazine stays", said the bulky man.

She took a deep breath and let go. It just wasn't worthy. Since winning the war, the Golden Trio had been offered countless benefits, to which they always said no. Well, at least she and Harry always said no. Ron couldn't pass the Cannon's offer to be their keeper and he just would never say no to free meals. But nevertheles, some people would always think they had everything easy and handed over to them.

Leaving the magazine, Hermione clutched the basket with fruits and her favourite book. It would have to do for now, since she didn't know what he liked. She was just hoping he would be civil and not make it difficult for her to get a review on his case. She was expecting him to be rude and pompous and she was also secretly expecting to get him out in the 3-year mark of his conviction.

What Hermione was not expecting was to come to a full stop in front of a cell that reeked. And she was so not expecting to see a platinum blond hair so covered in grime that it looked black, a body that once was athletic to be a sack of bones and silver eyes to be almost giving up.

"Oh, God! Malfoy! Look at me"

"Wh... what", Draco tried to mumble and focusing a little bit, a tiny frown seeming to take all his energy, he said, "I knew you would be the last thing I saw".

And the ghost of a smile that tried to grace his chapped lips, had Hermione's heart shattering.

"I can not believe this! This is ludicrous!", she said getting up.

"Please, just wait a bit longer. It won't be much! Don't leave me", Draco said so low that one could think it was meant to be a whisper. To Hermione, it was like a scream.

She came back with water, soap and a cloth and she found him at the exact same spot with his eyes closed and she froze.

"Malfoy?", she tried. "Draco, please".

He thought at least he would go happy having heard his name on those pink pouty lips. It was a lullaby and he was ready to cross the veil. He just needed a last look into those eyes. So, he mustered all his strenght and opened his eyes.

"Please, look at me. I just want to see your eyes and then I can go", he begged. And the concept of Malfoy begging was so foreign to Hermione that she looked up with tears brimming her lashes. He tried to dry them but lifting his hand was a difficult task, so he just stared into her eyes as she mumbled away and cleaned his face.

"I will make sure you get better treatment. How did it get to this point? This is torture! I won't have it. The ministry will hear about this."

Draco was only half listening. Her hands and the fresh smelling of warm water was not only cleaning him, it was soothing him. He would die with dignity. And he was lucky to be having this vision, he thought as he daydreamed about platinum blonde little girls with frizzy hair, button noses and smart eyes. He at least got to imagine what her touch would be like, what her eyes would look with warmth in them as they looked his way.

"Hang in there, Malfoy. I'll be back and this will all be over soon", she said as she finished cleaning him and his cloth and trying her best to make his cell at least liveable.

"Just hang in there, Draco. Please", she whispered as she took a last look to the clean man with a body way too thin to look his and eyes that held so much that Hermione was feeling weak.

When Draco woke up, he was feeling a little better and contented. Then he remembered his dream and how it felt to be cared about by a girl that was so light. How it felt to have the darkness placated for a little while. And as he came to his senses and the smell of cleanliness assaulted his nose, the guard came to a stop and said through the bars,

"I don't know what you did to deserve that girl caring for you, you little piece of shit"

And as he left, Draco saw a basket full of fruits, water and a book called "Pride and Prejudice". He never heard of it and since it was inside Azkaban, he assumed it was a muggle book so he opened it.

In a teenage letter was a name and in a more adult and elegant handwritting a note. Grabbing an apple, he opened the book again on the first page, where he read

"Hermione J. Granger - 1993"

And he smiled as he read the note,

"Malfoy,

this is my favourite book. Take good care of it. It lit my days when everything was dark.

H."

As he read it, Draco thought of what the guard said and he agreed. He didn't know what he did to deserve this. But he would take it.


End file.
